


Swapping

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Partner Swapping, corvette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and Danny agree to swap.  Steve gets mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of transformative fiction. Someone else owns the show & the characters. I am not making a profit on this but want to thank the rightful owners for allowing me to have some fun with their creations. Also, this fic is un-beta’d. All errors are mine. I may have gotten some of the canon wrong. It’s not really meant to be AU or an episode coda so I hope you, the readers, will indulge me with some literary liberties.

Bounding into the house without knocking, the stocky blonde man shouts excitedly. “Wow. Just wow. I can’t believe you finally traded in that hunk of junk for a real, American classic. She’s beautiful! Gimme the keys!” 

“The Marquis is a classic, Danno,” a disembodied voice calls from the kitchen. 

Before Danny can head into the kitchen to snatch the keys from his partner, his attention is diverted by a pair of bare, shapely, feminine legs descending the stairs. He hadn’t realized Steve’s girlfriend was here. He’d met her a few weeks earlier but didn’t know much about her other than she was a Naval Lieutenant and that she and Steve had worked together a few times back when he was on active duty before he became a reservist to head 5-0. He takes a moment to appreciate the skimpy tank top and short cut offs but doesn’t look long enough for his gaze to become creepy or to constitute ogling. The woman in question is, after all, off limits to him by virtue of her relationship with his partner. 

“Hello . . . . ah . . . Lieutenant,” he offers by way of greeting, not sure how to address her here in Steve’s living room, when she is out of uniform and nothing about this encounter constitutes official business for either the task force or the military. He figures that like dress codes in civilized society, proper decorum indicates that he should address her formally. In the world of Danny Williams, upstanding professional police officer, propriety and professionalism are important. He prides himself on both which is why he wears ties, even in Hawaii. 

“Danny,” she nods in his direction aware that he had just checked her out, but unwilling to call him out on it since his fleeting glance had been admiring rather than offensive. “It’s Catherine, please.” 

He smiles and repeats her name, “Catherine. It’s nice to see you again.” 

“I take it you like my baby,” she returns. 

Confused, Danny looks around for a child. 

Catherine laughs softly, “The Corvette . . . in the driveway . . . . She’s mine.” 

Silently, Danny points from her out the door and back again a few times. “Yours? That beautiful . . . incredible, piece of Americana, automotive engineering . . . . that craftsmanship . . . that work of art . . . best thing to ever come out of Detroit, she’s yours?” His voice has ridden up about an octave from a combination of surprise and incredulity. 

She smiles at him although her lips are still together, no teeth visible. “All mine,” she assures him. 

“You may be . . . no, I think you are . . .my . . . well almost . . . not my, but you are almost the perfect woman,” Danny gushes and backpedals simultaneously. 

“Whadda you mean ‘almost’?” Catherine teases him. 

Danny doesn’t have a chance to respond as Steve walks into the living room from the kitchen still drying his hands on a dish towel. “Are you hitting on my . . . on Catherine?” Steve asks Danny. 

Taking a step backwards, Danny raises his hands in mock surrender and looks between Steve and Catherine. “Whoa. No. Absolutely not. There is no hitting on or . . .” For once in his life, Danny’s brain kicks in before his mouth gets him in trouble and he doesn’t finish that sentence by saying No flirting, no coming on to or anything else that could put ideas into anybody’s head that he, Danny Williams, upstanding guy, good friend, and all around Boy Scout was doing anything even slightly untoward or possible encroaching on a buddy’s territory. 

Although amused by the boys’ blustering Catherine is not in the mood to be the prize in a game of male posturing. “Stand down, Commander. Did you hear me give anybody a red light?” 

“I didn’t even hear a yellow light,” Steve admits petulantly. He knew Danny was harmless and that Catherine was loyal, but truth be told, he and Catherine had nothing official; they were just friends with benefits and it was all very casual when they caught up with each other wherever they happened to be in the world but he wasn’t too keen on the flirting going on right before his eyes and in his own house.

“Which tells you what, Sailor?” Catherine demands that he admit he was being unnecessarily over-protective. She can take care of herself, thank you very much. 

“I’m confused. What’s with the traffic lights? I wasn’t in the Army,” Danny interjects. 

“Navy,” both Steve and Catherine correct him. 

“It’s a sexual harassment thing,” Catherine explains. “If someone is doing something to make you uncomfortable you can give them a ‘yellow light’ light, a caution sign, to let them know in a non-threatening, non-judgmental way that they are heading into inappropriate territory. You give them a ‘red light’ to indicate that you want something to stop immediately.” 

“You didn’t . . . I wasn’t . . . I’m so sorry if you thought I was . . . I certainly would not sexually harass anybody,” Danny stammered. 

Patting Danny’s arm as she walks past, but looking at Steve, Catherine assures him, “You had a green light. No worries.” 

Danny sighs audibly and Steve frowns. 

Catherine continues, “But I still want to know why you think I’m only ‘almost’ perfect?” She reaches Steve but turns around to confront Danny with a twinkle of mischief readily apparent in her eyes. 

Danny snorts. “Well that’s easy. I’m . . . I mean,” he gestures at her up and down with his hand as if you say ‘look at you, you’re gorgeous’. Instead, he opts for the safer route, “You’re bright. You’re accomplished. You clearly have amazing taste in automotive selections. But then . . . well, you do date him.” Danny points to Steve and smirks. “So ‘almost’ perfect.” 

Chuckling at Danny’s joke while Steve gets mild aneurysm face, Catherine defends her honey. “He does have his good points.” For emphasis she stands on her tip toes to plant a light kiss on Steve’s cheek as she squeezes one of his well-defined biceps. 

Steve doesn’t look placated but he says nothing. 

“So can I drive her?” Danny asks eagerly. 

“I don’t even get to drive the ‘vette,” Steve responds thinking that will end this discussion. He knows the rules. Only Catherine drives her precious car but God, would he love to put that baby through her paces. 

“That’s because you drive like a maniac,” Catherine explains for the umpteenth time. 

Danny actually snickers. “See. I’m not the only one who thinks you go off half cocked all the time at the drop of a hat, or in your case, at the drop of a t-shirt. You’re a menace.” 

“I am an excellent driver!” Steve protests. 

“You are a reckless maniac. The Kuakini Highway is not downtown Baghdad and you can’t drive them like they are the same road with the same rules,” Catherine chastises her lover. 

“I saved your life in Baghdad,” Steve reminds her. 

Catherine blows him off. “And you save it again every day in Hawaii that you don’t drive my car.” 

Danny is barely containing the audible portion of his laughter. “I fear for my life every day.” 

Catherine looks at Danny incredulously, “You get in his car with him?” 

“No, mine,” Danny admits sheepishly. 

“You let him drive your car?” Now Catherine is really disbelieving. “Voluntarily?” 

“He has control issues,” Danny explains in the hopes of defending his acquiescence. “It’s just easier.” 

Unhappy that he is being talked about as though he is not in the room, Steve reminds him, “Hey, I let you drive, too, sometimes.” 

“Do you hear yourself?” Catherine asks. “You ‘let’ him drive his own car.” 

Steve looks a bit sheepish at her reproach. 

Bending down to fish her keys out of her purse where she had tossed it the night before on the floor by the couch, Catherine straightens up and holds out her hand to Danny, “I’ll let you drive my ‘vette if I can drive the Camaro.” 

Knowing a good deal when he hears it, Danny yanks his keys out of his pants pocket and immediately hands them to Catherine while taking the proffered set from her. “You’re on!” 

As the two of them head toward the door, Steve whines, “What are you doing?” 

Smiling fully at Danny, Catherine turns toward Steve and winks, “Swapping.” 

Danny’s shoulders are visibly shaking from laughter as he holds the door open for the lovely Lieutenant. “See you later, Super Seal!” He can’t resist holding the keys aloft and jingling them as he closes the door heading for the car Steve doesn’t get to drive.


End file.
